


Mischances and Missed Chances

by ace_fordays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Growing Up Together, M/M, Middle School, New Sports, Post Time Skip, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_fordays/pseuds/ace_fordays
Summary: Since the Kageyamas moved in front of the Hinatas, Tobio and Shoyo have been inseparable. When Tobio's twin cousins move in with the Kageyamas, the four have been attached at the hip.Things change and some things stay the same as the quartet navigate thru their ups and downs, new loves and old.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Branches

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I am shit at writing summaries but I hope you enjoy the first chapter!!!!

5 year old Hinata Shoyo peered through their window as a grey moving van passed by. He saw a boy around his age holding on to his mother’s hands. The little tangerine boy’s face lit up. He rushed out his house to his new neighbor’s.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyo”

“Um, I’m Kageyama Tobio”

“Let’s be friends!” Hinata stretches his hands out for a handshake with the widest smile

“Okay”

\--

“Oi dumbass we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry up”

“Hold up Kageyama! My legs are working double time to catch up to yours!!”

“I wonder where all the food you eat goes? None of it seem to be going to your height” Kageyama rests his elbow on Hinata’s head.

“Shut up!! I’m still growing!!” The little one swats the resting elbow away from his head. The bickering duo continue on their destination.

“So why are we heading to the station again Kageyama?”

“To pick up my cousins. They’ll be staying with us for the meantime while their parents sort out some things back at home. You’ll love them Hinata. They’re my favourite cousins!! I can’t believe they’ll be staying with us!”

The pair reach the station when Kageyama spots the two identical looking kids waiting in the exit. He waves to them. The twins make their way to him and jabs him at each side.

“That’s for being late Tobio!!” They both said in unison

“Sorry Samu and Tsumu!! I tried to make it on time but someone has shorter legs than me” Kageyama sends a glare to the tangerine boy behind him.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyo! You must be Kageyama’s favourite cousins!”

“Aw Tobio we’re your favourite?” one of the twins teases

“I’m Miya Osamu, and that is Atsumu” Osamu points to his twin who’s still messing with Kageyama

The four make their way to the Kageyama household. Hinata seamlessly gets along with the twins and they’re all talking like they’ve been friends since they’ve been born. Leave it to Hinata to get along with everyone. Even as a child, Hinata had such a warm presence, akin to the sun. It’s warm, comforting.

Days turn to months turn to years and the Miya twins have yet to leave the Kageyama residence and the four have turned into quite an inseparable quartet. Upon entering middle school, they spent all their summer in the abandoned shack down the road. It wasn’t much but they made it their own. They put up a tiny shoe box as a repository of secret notes they passed when they didn’t spend the days together. Hinata thought this up, it made him feel like a secret agent leaving and receiving notes in that shoebox.

“Bye twins! I’m heading out with Hinata to play in the community pool!”

“Hey no fair!! You said I could come this time Tobio! Quit hogging Hinata all for yourself”

“Hey Tsumu, quiet down. You can catch them if you quit yer yappin and run after em”

Atsumu packs his bag and dashes out the door making his way to the community pool, Hinata and Kageyama within sight. He sees the two playfully bickering, wrapped in their own little world, completely oblivious to him. He finally manages to catch up to the two and join in on their bickering. They make it to the pool, get changed, and Hinata and Kageyama dive right in to the cooling waters. Leaving Atsumu behind again.

“Hey Kageyama stay on the sides of the pool, the middle is too deep for you. You haven’t even mastered swimming yet.”

“I know I know, quit nagging mom”

The pair chased each other to the opposite side of the pool, making sure they stuck to the walls. Atsumu finally makes it to the pool and sees them on the far end. He charges into the water, cutting the circumference of the pool and swimming as quick as his hands and legs could take him. He pauses in the middle, to catch his breath.

_Where’s the floor?_ Atsumu panics and flails his hands around hoping to catch the attention of Hinata or Kageyama

“Tobi—“ he falls deeper into the water

“Hina—blggeck” more water. Amidst the panic and the water, he spots the two wrapped in their own little world again. Laughing over something stupid Hinata probably said. Soon enough, he feels a pair of strong hands pulling him up from the deep and he loses consciousness.

“MIYA ATSUMU ARE YOU OK?” Atsmu coughs up the water he drank. Hinata looks at him with tear stained cheeks and snot running down his nose. Tobio in the far back holding on to the lifeguard, crying as well.

“I’m fine Hinata, I just didn’t know that the middle was too deep..”

“You’re stupid Tsum tsum but I’m glad nothing happened to you” Kageyama finally makes his way to Atsumu and hugs him, Hinata following suit. He feels better in his bestfriends’ arms. He doesn’t feel left out this time.

In middle school, the four of them discovered their niches. Kageyama and Atsumu excelled in volleyball, both aiming for setter position. Osamu, like his father, excelled in cooking. Hinata, with his small stature and infinite stamina, was drawn to gymnastics.

Each one a headstrong boy, pushing forward in his chosen activity. The quartet was branching out like a sturdy tree extending its branch to the sun. And like a tree, other branches were growing at an incredible pace, heading towards the sun and leaving all branches behind.

Kageyama was excelling at volleyball at an incredible pace leaving Atsumu at a close second. Atsumu wasn’t bad at volleyball, god no. He was exceptional but he lacked that extra hour of toss practice, that extra mile in jogging, that 120% dedication. When Kageyama decides to do something, he never half asses it. It’s all or nothing. At middle school, this was ingrained in the very fiber of Kageyama Tobio. Atsumu couldn’t help but admire his cousin for this.

“Hey Kageyama! Time to head home I’m already here! I bet Tsum tsum’s been waiting for over an hour for you!” Hinata scolds. Hinata grumbles in acknowledgement and picks his stuff up.

“It’s no big deal Shoyo. I’m used to waiting for Tobio to get home. I’m surprised you stayed this late though”

“Oh, I was trying to stick the landing on my full twists after everyone left. I always go woosh and bam but the landing is all boing”

Atsumu realized it wasn’t just Tobio who gave a 120%, Shoyo was cut from the same cloth, growing on that same branch. He is aiming for that same sun.

“Tsum tsum doesn’t understand stupid, Hinata. Use your words” Kageyama ruffles Hinata’s hair as he teases the shorter boy. Atsumu thought he saw Hinata’s eyes sparkle as Tobio put his arms around his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s head home! I can’t wait to try the new recipe Osamu’s been cooking up!” Atsumu quips

“Hey I’m eating at your place ‘mkay? Natsu and mom are out at my Aunt’s place.”

“You just want to eat Samu’s cooking” Kageyama retorts

“So what if I do?” Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama . The trio continue on their walk home teasing, bickering, chasing each other down the road laughing.

Towards the end of middle school, news came from the Miya Household, and it is anything but good. They were aware that the situation between their parents never got better. Their parents just didn’t want the twins to witness the slow decaying of their once beautiful love. Divorce papers were filed, signed, and processed. Their father won custody over the twins. Their mother never even left a proper goodbye.

“I don’t think I want to fall in love.” Osamu says out of the blue as he rests his head on his cousin’s shoulders.

“Isn’t it a little too early for that Samu?”

“Well I guess I just don’t want to hurt like mom and dad did.”

“How about we make a pact!!” Hinata springs up, takes out 4 identical braches and puts their names on each one. “We vow to never fall in love while these branches are in this shoe box! We can be like our branches together in this shoebox if no one falls in love!”

“Oi dumdum, the twins are going back to Hyogo by graduation and starting high school there! They can’t take out their branches even if they wanted to fall in love!”

“Well they can call us to remove the branch!!” Hinata smiles at Kageyama

“Okay I’m in Shoyo!! And you can count stupid Samu in.”

“Well I guess I don’t mind” Kageyama answers. The four boys placed their branches in their decorated shoebox, promising to keep their hearts locked up until the time comes.

“But.. I don’t want to go back to Hyogo..” Atsumu whines

“Neither do I dumbass but we can’t do anything”

That night, they stayed a little longer in their hideout, shut out the world outside. Played cops and robbers, charades, tag, hide and seek to their hearts content. They didn’t know what tomorrow holds but right now, they have each other.


	2. Mischance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in high school, Hinata and Kageyama immerse themselves in the sports they have grown to love. 
> 
> Hinata couldn’t call Kageyama while he had that look. That look of pure concentration. That look of fully immersing himself in what he was doing. That calm expression, totally opposite his normal demeanor, no knitted brows, no frowns. That look of pure, unadulterated love for what he was doing. And that look made Hinata's heart skip a beat but he’s keeping that to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I humbly present chapter 2. <3 I hope you enjoy it!!!

**Dumdums**

_KingKags: I’m starting setter!!!!!!_

_Shoyodaworld: DUH! I mean hello did u even doubt yourself???????_

_Tsumami: Awesome!! I get to see u in the court if u make it 2 nationals!! :P_

_SaMooo: Grats tobio!_

_Shoyodaworld: Tsumtsum u made it to starting too?? Congratsssss_

_KingKags: Grats Tsum! But u still have blonde hair uhcfhuafcndjDXAHAHAHA_

_Tsumami: Shutup tobio. I know people think it’s weird, I’m dying it back to black -_-_

_SaMooo: Tsumu belongs in the fcking Bee Movie ffs_

_ShoyoDaWorld: NOOOO Tsumu ur blonde hair rockssss \m/ join me in the cool-hair-club!!_

_Tsumami: AW SHOYO <33333333 K. I won’t be dyeing my hair back _

_KingKags: Bee Movie aaskascjhafafhjfsl_

_Tsumami: Shut up blueberry_

Kageyama places his phone back into his pocket and makes his way to the volleyball gym for afternoon practice when he feels a pair of calloused hands smack him.

“Kageyamaaaaaa! Have a good practice!!” Hinata beams at the taller boy and hands him a carton of milk.

“Thanks dumbass. Don’t get injured in your practice today.” He replies and takes the milk from Hinata’s small but sturdy hands.

Kageyama reaches the gym and greets his teammates. He doesn’t really dislike his teammates, they just seem so distant. Well, maybe it was him that was distant. He was never really good at making friends. His perpetually scowled face didn’t really help at all. He was lucky back then when Hinata approached him and made friends first. He never really had to be alone. But now, playing volleyball without Atsumu, he felt the loneliness settle.

“You’re the new starting setter huh?” Kageyama turns around and sees a silver haired man in crutches.

“Don’t mess with our new setter Suga” Sawamura Daichi, captain of the club jokes

“Um, I’m Kageyama Tobio. Freshman.”

“Sugawara Koushi! Ex starting setter, Vice-captain, injured. You can call me Suga” the older boy smiles. Kageyama doesn’t know how to respond. He’s never seen the vice-captain, the crutches might be the reason why. He always assumed Asahi was the vice-captain. But in the back of his minds, he thinks he might have took Suga’s spot as starting setter. He gets a little uneasy and it shows on his face.

“Hey, what’s with that face? I’m just letting you borrow the starting setter position while I’m injured. I’m not giving my position up that easily” Suga smiles a determined smile. Kageyama’s uneasiness settles. He feels giddy at the provocation. God, he loves volleyball.

He loves the way the volleyball leaves his hand when he serves the ball. He loves the smell of the court, the sneakers squeaking on the wooden floors. He loves the bright lights on the court. He loves the way the ball feels when he sets the perfect toss. He bets he’d love the way it would feel if someone actually hit it the way he wanted them to… It’s not like his teammate sucks… they just can’t keep up. Back in middle school, Atsumu kept him in check. Alone in highschool, no one can manage.. or so he thought.

“Kageyama!” Suga beckons the freshman. “Hey your sets are totally awesome. LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME.” he gawks at Kageyama. “I would never win the starting setter against you if it were a competition of individual skill but volleyball is a team sport. You should trust your team more.”

Kageyama was surprised. Usually his RBF was enough to stop people from talking to him, what more to give criticism. He didn’t dislike it though. He was glad Suga said something. He felt challenged. To better his volleyball skills, he had to better his social skills. He makes a mental grimace. Serving 1000 times was way easier than correcting something he’s been born with.

“Kageyama, don’t forget to lock up after okay? Don’t push yourself too hard!” Daichi reminds Kageyama as he leaves the gym with Suga and the rest of the team. 

“Hey bakageyama! That’s enough!! I’ve been waiting for over an hour already” Hinata’s voice pierces through Kageyama’s concentration.

“You should’ve called me when you got there dumbass!”

Hinata couldn’t call Kageyama while he had that look. That look of pure concentration. That look of fully immersing himself in what he was doing. That calm expression, totally opposite his normal demeanor, no knitted brows, no frowns. That look of pure, unadulterated love for what he was doing. And that look made Hinata's heart skip a beat but he’s keeping that to himself.

“Are you a machine? I was waiting till you tired yourself out but before I knew it, my tummy was already killing me!!! Take responsibility Kageyama. I want curry buns for waiting for you.”

“Fine. Let’s pass by 7-eleven on our way home.”

In that walk home, Hinata was rambling on about his teammates. The men’s gymnastics captain was the stoic Ushijima Wakatoshi, seeded number 3 in all of Japan – under 19. The vice-captain was Bokuto Koutarou, seeded number 5 in the under-19. He was so amazed by his national level teammates, he could probably write a book about them. Kageyama was always amazed at home easy it was for Hinata to make friends while he couldn’t even approach a cat without being hissed at.

“Hey Hinata, why do you make friends with your teammates? Isn’t gymnastics an individual sport? So ultimately, your teammates are also your competition.”

“Well that’s true but I train with them. Wouldn’t it be weirder if I didn’t make friends with them? If we compete against each other and I lose, then that just means my skills weren’t good enough. I don’t think I should blame our friendship for me losing. Why do you ask?”

“Well, idontreallyhavefriendsintheteamandvolleyballisateamsport”

“SLOW DOWN KAGEYAMA.”

“I said, I don’t really have friends in the team, or like I haven’t really built a relationship with the team and volleyball is a team sport…”

“ARE YOU ASKING ME HOW TO MAKE FRIENDS KAGEYAMA???” Hinata wipes a fake tear from his eyes

“Stop being dramatic idiot but yes”

“I don’t know much about team sports but making friends is super easy! Just introduce yourself.”

“Well that part’s done. How about after??”

“Well I dunno. I’m just friends with them after.”

“THAT DOESN’T HELP U OVERLY SOCIABLE ORANGE”

“Geez!!! Have you tried asking your teammates how they are??”

“What do you mean?”

“Like when training, how they are, what they’re feeling, the likes?”

“Hmmm. Not really.”

“You’re really good at keeping people at arm’s length huh?”

“SHUT UP!! I’m trying ok!!!!”

“I know I know. Try asking them about themselves, if you’re still having troubles making friends, I’ll come to your rescue during the club night!”

Kageyama puts into practice what Hinata told them in their walk home. He tries communicating with his teammates. He asks how his sets are, adjusts. Tries to make small talk. He finds it so exhausting but at the same time, he feels the gap between him and his teammates get a little smaller. 

“Nice work today Kageyama!” Tanaka pats his back

“Thank you senpai”

“You’re going to Club Night right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Cool! I’ll introduce you to my girlfriend from Track!!”

“Oh, okay.”

“It’s kind of an unspoken tradition to introduce partners during Club Night since all clubs are there.” Daichi fills in Kageyama “After all, that’s where Suga and I announced we were official.” He adds as he snakes his hands around the silver haired setter.

“Oh. You were..?”

“HAHA! How dense are you Kageyama? Yes, Daichi and I are together.” Suga laughs at the bewildered young one

“Don’t tease him Suga, you know he only has Volleyball on his mind.”

“Well, Furudate High is very accepting to these kinds of relationship so you’ll get used to it Kageyama”

“Um, okay Suga-san. C-congratulations to you both”

“Daichi he’s so shell-shocked it’s kind of adorable”

“Stop teasing him Suga!!”

The training ends in a positive note and Kageyama is more tired than usual, maybe from trying to be more sociable and decides to skip solo practice in the gym. He’ll just toss the ball in his backyard when he gets home. He goes to the Gymnastics gym to wait for Hinata. He spots the tangerine head bouncing up and down the floor. He sticks his landing in the last vault pass he did. A Tsukahara pike, he remembers the name because Hinata would not shut up about it. He was about to call Hinata when he made his way to the high bar and started his routine. It was breathtaking. Twirl after twirl Hinata goes and lets go of the bar, only to catch it again. Finally, he dismounts. Hinata checks his hands only to see new blisters opening up. Kageyama was in awe. He’s never seen Hinata this focused. That boy has the attention span of a goldfish but to see him this engrossed, he respected the dedication and didn’t dare disrupt him.

“Can I help you?” A voice interrupts his thoughts. Judging from the looks of the person talking to him, this had to be Ushijima Wakatoshi.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio from the Volleyball team, I’m just waiting for Hinata.”

“Ohhhh this is the famous Kageyama Tobio” Another figure approaches him. Surely this is Bokuto Koutarou. Hinata has described his teammates so much and in such great detail, their faces are pretty much memorized by Kageyama already. “Hinata never shuts up about you really. Hold on, lemme call him for you.”

“Heyheyhey Hinata! Your loverboy is picking you up!” Hinata rushes to the door.

“What are you talking about Bokuto-san?” He steps out, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Oh Kageyama! You finished training early?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll just wait till you’re done.”

“Won’t take long, lemme just change out of these clothes. And please ignore Bokuto-san. He thinks everyone in the world is just as in love as he is.”

“I can’t help it, Kaashi is just too perfect”

“Talking about me behind my back Bokuto-san?” A beautiful raven haired boy shows up.

“AKAASHIIIIIIII” He turns back to the others “Sorry guys, that’s my cue to leave! See you tomorrow Sho! See you in Club Night Kageyama!”

“I’ll also be taking my leave. Hinata don’t forget to lock up.”

“Yessir!” He waves to his captain. “Hey Kageyama, let’s pass by the store on our way home. I’m famished. I’ll treat you to some milk!”

**Dumdums**

_Tsumami: LOOKS LIKE WE’LL BE REMOVING SAMU’S BRANCH FROM THE BOX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shoyodaworld: WHAT?! WHAT????? WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_KingKags: … I thought he swore off falling in love?_

_Tsumami: HE LIED!!!!!!!! He’s going out on a date!!!! With Haruichi High campus cutie, Kita Shinsuke!!!!!!_

_SaMooo: Zip it Atsumu. We’re just going to his rice farm._

_Shoyodaworld: HE HAS A RICE FARM???????????????_

_KingKags: Do you love him?_

_SaMooo: I don’t dislike him ok but it’s too early for love or shit like that._

_Tsumami: GET READY TO GET OSAMU’S BRANCH OUTTTTTTT_

_SaMooo: Atsumu I swear to god I will punch you when I get home_

_Tsumami: In other, non-romance news, TOBIO WE MADE IT THRU THE QUALIFIERS!! Let’s play real soon!!!_

_KingKags: That’s gr8!_

“Oi dumbass, we’re going to be late to Club Night if you don’t hurry.”

“I’m done already sheesh!”

Furudate Club Night was in full swing when the two arrived. It was started 5 years ago by captains from the different clubs to foster a sense of camaraderie among all the clubs. As the years went by, it became an excuse to introduce significant others to teammates or get together as new couples.

“I see the volleyball club, I’m heading there. Catch you later.”

“Wait! How’s Operation: Make Friends going?”

“Hm. Okay I guess? We’re getting closer but I still feel like they have their walls up sometimes”

“I know how to break that” Hinata beams at Kageyama “Take me with you there!!” They make their way to the volleyball club’s table.

“Oh, Kageyama, is that your boy—“

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shoyo from the gymnastics club!” Daichi was interrupted by Hinata’s sudden introduction “Thank you for taking care of our king”

“…King?”

“He is royalty! A royal pain in the butt!” Hinata stuck his tongue out as he teased Kageyama. Kageyama’s reflexively kicked Hinata in the butt but Hinata was fast and evaded the kick, in front of the volleyball team the two exchanged kicks, punches, and banter. The entire team was shocked but broke out laughing.

“He’s not a bad person, he’s just extremely stiff. Thank you for putting up with him!” Hinata graciously bows to the team. Kageyama was stupefied. This is what he meant by helping him? Showing the team his childish side?

_They’ll just think I’m some weirdo_. Kageyama was uneasy as Hinata waved goodbye to the team.

“Hey Kageyama, you’re actually a pretty funny guy” Tanaka offered a fist bump. “I kinda found it hard to approach you because, ya know, you’re always frowning. But it’s good to know you’re just one giant goofball under it. By the way, this is my girlfriend, Kiyoko from Track and Field.”

_Did that actually work?_ Kageyama muses at the effect of Hinata’s doing.

“You got a real nice boyfriend there Kageyama.” Suga pats his shoulder

“Oh no, he’s not my boyfriend, we’re just really close, since grade school!”

“Oh… um sorry about that misunderstanding.”

“No worries, he really is a nice person” Kageyama smiles at his teammate. He makes his way away from them to where the Gymnastics team was and spots Hinata.

“Thanks for that” he whispers, causing Hinata to jump from where he was standing.

“Jesus you scared the living hell out of me, but you’re very much welcome.”

“Hey it’s Kageyama!” Bokuto notices him “Allow me to introduce my super ultra pretty boyfriend, Akaashi. He’s part of the Literature club” He gestures towards the raven haired beauty he saw in the gymnastics gym that other time.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kageyama.”

“Likewise”

The rest of the night went on smoothly, filled with food, dancing, and a lot of chatter. Kageyama had a sense of calm amidst the chaos of the party and Hinata felt his heart full with his best friend by his side.

**Dumdums**

_Kingkags: Tsumu, guess who’ll see you in the Nationals!_

_Tsumami: Heyyyyyy! Way excited to see you Tobio!!_

_Shoyodaworld: I’m coming over to watch! The meet will be done by around your game starts_

_SaMooo: I’m watching too! I’m bringing Kita-san along_

_Tsumami: OOH?? A DATE??_

_SaMooo: Shut up idiot_

Furudate High made it all the way to Nationals for the first time in ages. Kageyama unlocking the skills of his teammates with every set he put up. After Club Night, the wall between him and his team came crashing down. Suga finally recovered but was kept as a pinch server or the other setter in a 4-2 play. He didn’t mind. He was happy to see the team that Daichi and he build prosper.

“TOBIOOOOOOOOOO” a blonde runs past the Furudate High Volleyball team and into their setter

“Oof, Tsumtsum. Don’t injure me before we actually get to play”

“But I missed you Tobiooooo”

“You’re embarrassing me in front of my team Atsumu” Kageyama shakes his head. Atsumu finally releases him from his bear hug. “Everyone, this is my cousin, Miya Atsumu”

“THE Miya Atsumu? The top setter from Hyogo Prefecture??” Suga asks incredulously. “Are you all a family of GMOs made to be superior setters???” he adds jokingly. Atsumu laughs it off and acknowledges the other members.

“Hey where’s Sho?”

“Still caught up in the exhibition meet. He said he’d come here right after”

“Ok, I’ll tell Samu to save him a seat. I pity that he has to bear witness to the sickly lovey dovey couple that is Miya Osamu and Kita Shinsuke.”

“Don’t go losing on the first round Miya, we still haven’t settled the better setter among us.”

“Don’t worry Kageyama, my team is pretty strong”

The game before Furudate High was already at match set when Hinata found his way Osamu. Beside him, a beautiful man with silver hair and black tips.

_That must be Kita-san_

“Samuuuu!!” Hinata waves to his friend

“Shoyo! Saved you a seat! Tobio’s game is next.” Hinata makes his way to his seat beside Osamu. “Sho, I’d like you to meet Kita, my…. Boyfriend” Hinata winks at Osamu as he hides the blush creeping up his face.

“Hi Kita-san! Hinata Shoyo” He extends his hand for a handshake. Kita obliges and smiles

“A pleasure to meet you Hinata”

“Samu, I am so removing your branch from the box” Hinata whispers to his friend. Osamu looks at his friend and nods sheepishly.

Furudate High’s game ends in a flash. They win 2-0 for their first game and continue on win the next game, securing their position for the next day’s match against Haruichi High. Kageyama was at the top of his game and so were his teammates. He finds it stupid, but Hinata finds himself falling deeper for Kageyama with each serve, each set, the way everything around Kageyama vanishes when he plays volleyball, the sheer amount of concentration. It was always a sight to behold and Hinata wanted to be the one he looks at like that too.

“Good luck on the game Tobio. May the best cousin win” Atsumu teases with a wink as he makes his way to the court

Atsumu has gotten better, miles better. Kageyama would be a fool to think he’d stay at that same level he knew since middle school. Kageyama feels like he’s also become better, not just skills wise but with his teammates too. He wants to play as much as he can with them. He wants to make it to the finals with this team.

The game against Furudate High and Haruichi High panned out 3 full sets, Furudate High winning with 31-29 in the last set. This sparked a friendly rivalry between Furudate and Haruichi but for the three years that Kageyama and Atsumu were setters, Haruichi has yet to win an official match against Furudate.

**Dumdums**

_Tsumami: Congrats on graduating Tobio and Sho!_

_SaMooo: Congrats Tobio and Sho! Sorry we cant be there! I need all the help I can get moving out.._

_Shoyodaworld: Don’t worry Samu!! We’ll be there for your housewarming party!_

_KingKags: I still can’t believe Samu’s moving in with Kita-san._

_SaMooo: We’ve been together for 3years already. Plus of legal age!! What’s wrong with it?_

_KingKags: Nothing!! I’m happy for you! I just remember you didn’t want to fall in love haha_

_SaMooo: Well I was wrong!! Go fall in love kids. <3 Life’s too bland without it. _

_Tsumami: We’re all the same age here._

Kageyama and Hinata make their way home from the graduating ceremony in high spirits. It’s been a wonderful high school experience. The volleyball club won the Nationals on Kageyama’s last year and the gymnastics club ranked 2nd overall the highschool clubs in Japan.

“Hey Kageyama let’s pass by the shack”

“Mkay”

When they got to their old hideout, they were hit with a wave of nostalgia. It’s been so long since they last went here together. Hinata went alone once to remove Samu’s branch from their box. Kageyama went another time when they lost in Inter-High to Seijoh. Being here together right now felt like such comfort before they were thrown into the unknown world post high school. Kageyama was scouted to join the Pros right after graduation, while Hinata was scouted by the Brazillian National team coach upon the suggestion of his old gym buddy, Oyakawa.

“Hey Kageyama…” Hinata was fidgeting at the shoebox.

“What is it Sho?” Hinata’s heart was ready to beat out his chest. Kageyama doesn’t call him Sho very often, but when he does, it always makes his hearts do summersaults.

He gives a branch to Kageyama.

“Is this Osam—“ Kageyama turns the branch to see HINATA written in their ugly middle school handwriting and is taken by surprise.

“Oh so who’s the lucky person Hinata?” Kageyama teases

“You”

“No!”

“It’s no use Tobio. I have to get it out. I have to tell you. I’ve loved you ever since we were kids. I thought it was normal to feel this way, but I’ve loved you ever since. I tried to show it so many times but you wouldn’t let me, which is okay! But I have to tell you this now.”

“Sho, please don’t. I’m leaving for Tokyo to play pros and you’re leaving for Brazil!”

“I can postpone or cancel Brazil Tobio! Just say the word. I’d leave everything for you in a heartbeat if you asked me to. I figured you’d learn to love me if I just stayed by your side but maybe I just wasn’t good enough still.”

“Sho, you’re more than enough, you’ve done so much for me and I will be forever grateful. And I am so proud of you, as a person and as a gymnast. It’s just that I can’t love you the way you want me to. I don’t know why but I just can’t.”

“I can’t love anybody else Tobio”

“Sho, it would be the greatest mischance if we got together ok?”

“You don’t know that”

“We’d be despondent!”

“I’d be the perfect boyfriend!”

“No Sho. I can’t, we can’t”

“Then why does everyone expect it? Why does the entire volleyball team and gymnastics team expect it? Why do the twins expect it? Just say yes Tobio. Let’s be happy together”

“We won’t. You’d hate me for making you give up on Brazil, on gymnastics. You’d hate me more because I’d always put volleyball first. I’d be annoyed at your constant perkiness and bubbliness. And at the end of the day, we’d wish we never did it. And everything would suck and I’d miss my bestfriend”

“You’d miss your best friend either way Kageyama”

“Besides I don’t think I’ll ever be in a relationship. I love volleyball too much to waste my efforts and time on something else.”

“You’re wrong Kageyama. I think you will fall in love with a person. And you will devote every waking moment to them. Because that’s how you are. And I’ll just watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'm having so much fun writing this i hope you enjoy reading this as well!! 
> 
> OK, I just had to mention one of my favorite gymnasts Arthur Nory Oyakawa Mariano from Brazil. <3 <3 It's not a typo of Oikawa ok HAHA 
> 
> And let me know what you think in the comments!! <3 Kudos are also much appreciated.


	3. Odds and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kageyama unaware, Hinata leaves for Brazil to further his gymnastics career. Homesick and alone, Hinata finds solace in a familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!!! 
> 
> Real life has been such a hassle lately and I couldn't update this but finally was able to squeeze a chapter! Hope you enjoy it! <3

“Take care Sho, if you see Tsumu in Brazil, give him a good smack from his lil bro all the way from Japan”

“Will do Samu. Please thank Kita-san for driving me to the airport. I’ll miss you Samu”

“I still can’t believe Tobio isn’t here to send you off”

“Well the Pros are quite demanding. We aren’t kids anymore Samu. We can’t all just be stuck to each other’s waists”

“I still find it hard to believe that he turned you down Sho. Tobio can be a bit stubborn”

“No Samu, this is more than Tobio being stubborn. He just doesn’t see me that way.”

Hinata avoids Samu’s gaze, praying the tears pooling in his eyes don’t betray him. Samu pulls in his friend for a hug.

“Sho, you’ll be fine in Brazil. Work on being the best gymnast and come back here to bring home the gold. Take care. I’m just a text or call away.”

“Thanks Samu”

Hinata walks away from Osamu and the life he’s been used to, ready to face the great unknown. Brazil would be the perfect place to start anew. In Brazil, he can forget, but does he really want to forget? Does he really want to forget someone whose life is so intertwined with his? Like branches twisted from the roots, it might be impossible but distance is the first step.

**_Samu-Tobio Private Message_ **

_Tobio: Samu, Hinata hasn’t be replying to my messages. When’s he leaving for Brazil?_

_Samu: Dude, I just sent him off today._

_Tobio: What???_

_Samu: He slept over our house and Kita-san and I brought him to Osaka Airport._

_Tobio: Oh_

Kageyama sat in the locker room staring at his phone. _This is a joke right? Shoyo wouldn’t just leave without a goodbye right?_ Kageyama starts opening his social media accounts

**Dumdums**

_Shoyodaworld left the chat_

**_Shoyo-Tobio Private Message_ **

_Tobio: Sho?_

_The message cannot be sent_

Kageyama sighed. Hinata blocked him on all social media. He knows he deserves it but he never thought Shoyo would actually do it. He really did it this time. The one person who could stomach all his attitude and he pushed him away. _Stupid, I could’ve atleast tried to love him._ Kageyama shakes the idea out of his head. He heads out the locker and starts practicing his serves.

On the other side of the world, Hinata makes it to the dorms of Pinheiros in one piece but heavily jet lagged. He searches for his room number. _240, 242, 244! Here it is_. As soon as he puts his keys in, a familiar face peeks out of room 242.

“Oyakawa!”

“Hinata!!!”

“You can call me Arthur or Nory! It’s been a while since someone called me Oyakawa haha”

“Oh right!! Sorry Nory”

“No worries Hinata. Let me know if you need help settling in. Coach also wants to meet you tomorrow. You can get settled and we can continue our chat tomorrow”

Hinata enters his new dorm, his new life, and the finality of it all sinks in. He truly is alone in this foreign land. He whips out his phone and stares at his wall paper, it’s a picture of the 4 dumdums in their last summer before graduating. He smiles a sad smile and a tear escapes his eyes. Fatigue finally catches up to Hinata and he falls asleep clutching his phone to his chest.

A light knock on the door wakes Hinata up. He rises from his bed to open the door to a smiling Nory.

“Hinata, practice is in an hour, you should head to the mess hall for breakfast. I already had breakfast so I’m afraid you’ll have to go on your own.”

“No worries Nory, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the wake-up call. I’ll see you in an hour” Hinata smiles as he closes the door.

He makes his way to the mess hall through all the different athletes head down trying to avoid making eye contact. He can’t really make conversation since his Portuguese is beginner level at best and it’s too early to formulate English sentences. He’ll just have to avoid everyone. In his haste, he bumps into someone

“Desculpe” Hinata mutters without looking up

“Sem Problem—SHOYO?”

Hinata looks back at the familiar voice.

“ATSUMU???”

Atsumu runs up to Shoyo and gives him the biggest, tightest hug he could manage. Shoyo absorbs all the warmth and tenderness Atsumu can offer. Shoyo knew Atsumu was in Brazil, he knew he was in São Paulo but he didn’t know he was in Pinheiros as well.

“What are you doing here Atsumu??”

“I said I was going to be training in Brazil!!”

“You didn’t say you’d be in Pinheiros!!!!”

“Well neither did you!”

“I didn’t even know they had a men’s volleyball team!”

“They don’t have a competitive team but they have a pretty good coach for women’s and they train men too!!”

“I’m grabbing breakfast, how bout u Tsum tsum?”

“I was on my way to the mess hall as well!”

The two old friends caught up over toast and coffee and for that time, Hinata forgot all about the lonesomeness of being in a different place as soon as he was with Atsumu. Atsumu’s presence in Brazil was like the first spoonful of piping hot soup on a winter’s night. It was warm and comforting.

“How are you holding up to Brazil Sho?”

“It’s been fun and tiring at the same time Tsumtsum. I can’t believe it’s already been almost 2 years since I moved. I still miss Japan and everyone there but Brazil has been very homey lately”

“Do you miss Tobio?”

“Hm?”

“I said do you miss Tobio? He has been asking about you for the past two year you know. I can’t believe you blocked him on all social media.”

“Whoops, I totally forgot I did that. I guess I was too busy with training and all the parties Nory invite me to.”

“Sho, aren’t you going out too much? I mean I barely get to see you for dinner cause you’re always out drinking with the gymnastics team and when I see you during breakfast, you’re too hungover to talk to.”

“Stop nagging me Tsum, you’re not my mom. I’m just enjoying my life. Is it too much to ask for? All I do is train and it gets suffocating. I need to unwind ya know.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for nagging. It’s just that I’m not used to seeing you like this Sho.”

“It ain’t affecting my training ok? I swear. Don’t be such a worry wart Tsumu. It doesn’t suit you. And to answer your question, yes of course I miss Tobio, and Samu, and Natsu, and Mom, and a lot of people ok. Tobio was my bestfriend for more than half my life. I was stupid for falling for him like that and I got hurt by my own stupidity but I’m okay now. I want my bestfriend back.”

“That’s good Hinata. Btw, free up your weekend, I want you to meet my girlfriend. She’s from Tokyo! She was here as an exchange student and we really hit it off.”

“Tsumu, you have a girlfriend??”

“DUDE I TOLD YOU LIKE A YEAR AGO???”

“Dude….. congrats??? I mean I’m real happy for you!!”

“Thanks Sho. I can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s a doll.” 

“I just kinda assumed you liked guys, I mean you did like Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama for a while. You even planned on getting the branch from the box that one summer we were chilling in the shack”

“Well I like both men and women I guess, it’s just that since Osamu is with Kita-san, I figured one of us has to carry on the Miya name and legacy ya know? I know it’s archaic but I still think about what people would say if both Miya twins ended up being with men..”

“Do you love your girlfriend?”

“Yui’s real nice, not to mention pretty, I don’t really have any complains”

“But do you love her?”

“I’ll learn to love her”

The weekend rolls in fairly quickly and Atsumu makes his way to his girlfriend’s place to pick her up. On their way to the restaurant, they spot a staggering Hinata.

“Hey Sho, watch it!” Atsumu yells as he ushers in to help Hinata walk.

“Oh, it’s my favourite Japanese in Brazil, Tsumtsum!” Hinata puts his hands on Atsumu’s face. Atsumu’s face turns beet red, from the humiliation of toting a drunk Hinata, or from the close proximity of Hinata’s face, Atsumu doesn’t quite know.

“You reek of alcohol Sho.”

“Nory brought some sake to my room this afternoon and we decided to play drunk Uno with the team, and I loshhhttt”

Atsumu looks at his girlfriend apologetically to which she nods with a gentle smile. They head to the restaurant and get water for the wasted Hinata. A couple of minutes later, Hinata seems to have sobered up.

“Better?”

“Loads. Sorry bout that Tsumu”

“Don’t worry bout it. I’m kinda used to that by now. You should apologize to my girlfriend tho”

“Oh right, I’m sorry… sorry I didn’t catch your name”

“Hi, I’m Takahashi Yui. You can call me Yui.”

“I apologize for drunk Hinata, Yui-san. I am somewhat sober Hinata now” Atsumu smacks him flat in the back of his head.

“Are you really sure you want to be dating someone this violent Yui-san???” Hinata teases Atsumu.

Yui laughs and the three of them have a pleasant dinner. Hinata kept glancing at Atsumu. How Atsumu meticulously help cut Yui’s steak, _he does that for me too._ How Atsumu wiped away a stray lentil from Yui’s mouth, _he does that for me too_. How Atsumu laughs at Yui’s jokes, _but the smile does not reach his eyes._ Shoyo was mentally comparing Atsumu with him and Atsumu with Yui and he can’t help but think that Atsumu with Yui is an empty shell of Atsumu with him. Yui excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

“Tsum, are you sure about this relationship?”

“Yes, what are you talking about Sho?”

“I dunno, you seem…. Like you’re forcing yourself into it.”

“I’m trying to make it work Sho. Yui is an amazing person. I don’t want to be like my parents who couldn’t work for their relationship. Relationships are all about the work you put into it.”

“Do you enjoy working for this relationship Atsumu? I see it in your eyes. This is a drag for you. I don’t want to toot my own horn but your eyes look more alive when you’re with me.”

Atsumu shuts up.

“Atsumu, relationships are about work, yes, but you aren’t your parents. Just because they couldn’t make it work, that doesn’t mean you have to work harder than they did to make something work. You can’t force yourself”

“Hinata, Yui is leaving for Japan in 2 months, and before she leaves, I will be proposing and we will get married and I will make this relationship work. Nothing you say will change that and I suggest you leave before you say something that might make me hate you”

“But Atsumu…”

“Leave”

Hinata stands up and leaves the restaurant, not daring to look back for fear that his tears would betray him and start falling uncontrollably.

_Stupid Tsumu. No one said he should be a martyr for some archaic way of thinking._

Finally, Hinata makes it to his room and the tears started streaming. He doesn’t even understand why it’s hurting him this much until it dawns on him. In the two years his spent in Brazil, Atsumu has been his home. He has been the constant in his new world and he is no longer going to be there. In a span of two years, Hinatay Shoyo has fallen hopelessly in love with Miya Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3 Promise to squeeze in another chapter or 2 before the week ends!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is like a relatively short and boring chapter because I just wanted to lay the foundations of their awesome friendship since middle school. 
> 
> Promise longer and more things happen in the next one. There's also a high probability that I'll be posting the next chapter within the week so keep posted! 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
